parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Railroad Trouble: Special Edition (PC Beta) - Part 16 - Bloopers, Outtakes, and Mistakes
Here is part sixteen of the Railroad Trouble: Special Edition for the PC Beta, made by UbiSoftFan94. Cast * Timothy Q. Mouse (from Dumbo) as The Announcer * Casey Jr (from Dumbo) as Agent Ed (Both the main heroes) * Mickey Mouse (from Mickey Mouse Clubhouse) as The Male Narrator * Minnie Mouse (from Mickey Mouse Clubhouse) as The Female Narrator * Lightning McQueen (from Cars) as Child 1 * Toyland Express (from Babes in Toyland) as King Doc * Johnny (from The Brave Engineer) as The Bartender * Montana (from Cartoon Play Safe) as Burk * Ivor (from Ivor the Engine) as The Clerk * Tootle (from Little Golden Book Land) as The Elephant * Jebidiah (from The Little Engine That Could) as Person 1 * Doc (from The Little Engine That Could) as Person 2 * Farnsworth (from The Little Engine That Could) as Grogh's Henchman 1 * Blue & Huey (from Dora the Explorer) as Child 2 and Person 3 * Pete (from The Little Engine That Could) as Person 4 * Tillie (from The Little Engine That Could) as Princess Suzy * Toots (from Porky's Railroad) as The Insane Inmate * Georgia (from The Little Engine That Could) as Person 5 * Jacob Pneumatic (from An American Tale) as Grogh's Henchman 2 * Emma (from Jim Button) as Child 3 * Benny the Cab (from Who Framed Roger Rabbit?) as Child 4 * Rustee Rails (from Rustee Rails Rides Again) as Agent Xyz * Harry Hogwarts (from Harry Potter) as The Judge * Zephie (from Chuggington) as Child 5 * Bahia Train (from The Three Caballeros) as Person 6 * Rusty (from The Little Engine That Could "2011 film") as Person 7 * Jason (from Back of the Knodilike) as Person 8 * The Sliver Fish (from Porky's Railroad) as Grogh's Henchman 3 * Alfred (from Porky's Railroad) as Person 9 * Tow Mater (from Cars) as Child 6 * Pedro (from Saludos Amigos) as Child 7 * Pufle (from Steam Train) as Person 10 * Xiro (from Noah's Ark) as The Male Ticket Collector * Missy (from The Little Engine That Could) as The Female Ticket Collector * Leo & Quincy (from Little Einsteins) as The Sound and Music Editors * Little Chug (from Little Chug) as Child 8 * Koko (from Chuggington) as Child 9 * Wilson (from Chuggington) as Child 10 * Brewster (from Chuggington) as Child 11 * Speed Buggy as Person 11 * Choo Choo (from Choo Choo) as Child 12 * Edgar (from The Magic Roundabout) as Child 13 * Steam Lokey (from Paul Bunyan) as Child 14 * The Ringmaster (from Dumbo) as The General * Weasels (from The Wind in the Willows) as The Policemen Transcript * Wallace: Scene 1: Casey Jr calls Montana a shmole and flees. Quiet, please. And, action! * Casey Jr: Well, Montana does not deserve you. He's a fungus, and a shmole! (bell rings) Oh, yes, yes. (runs around and holds out his flower and his box of chocolates) Open the door, quickly, my darling. I'm here! I'm waiting! (gulps) Uh-oh... * Montana: Uagh, a shmole?!?! (Casey screams in alarm. Montana smacks him with a pipe, causing him to fall on his side. The audience laugh at Casey, after Montana smacks him) * Wallace: Cut! Take a break! Oh, I've lost count a long time ago! Scene 2: Casey Jr hides from Montana, and action! * (Casey runs through a wall and pushes a button that does not respond and neither does the door close. Casey pushes a button, which doesn't respond, and screams when Montana runs over him) * Montana: Now you're gonna get it! * Casey Jr: Ouch! * Wallace: Cut, cut, cut! Don't worry, you're fine. It's in the studio, but in real life, it hurts. Scene 3: Casey drinks a can and throws it away. And, action! * (Casey reaches for the can, and grabs it. He drinks its contents, but finds them tasting terrible, and spits the liquid onto the ground. The substance lands on some broomsticks that came in contact with it to come to life all of a sudden and grow arms and pick up buckets of water to walk along and fill up a cauldron. Casey looks at the can and screams in fear when he drops it and runs around in fright. The can leaks some odd flash on some bolts that open the door when they came in contact with the substance before the can falls out of the door that closes itself) * Wallace: Cut! Almost, Casey. Give it another shot! Scene 4: Mary kicks out a chum of the bar, before this chum named Cerberus, drinks the can's contents. And, action... * Mary: I don't serve drumsticks and no cash. Now, beat it, Buster! (kicks a chum, who is Cerberus, the main villain, out of her bar when a can lands on the nightmare train's head, when it lands in his hand, forcing him to drink it, and burp, when he swallows its contents. Cerberus finds the contents tasting strange and vomits the contents out of his mouth) * Wallace: Cut! We told you to follow the script, not leave it. Okay, people. One more time. Scene 5: Casey pushes a button to activate the claw. And, action. * (Casey pushes a button to activate the claw, but fails when the ship isn't responding. Casey hits the button so hard that it pokes his eye until the machine pops out. Casey groans in pain) * Wallace: Cut! Let's try that scene again, Casey. Scene 6: The claw fails to reach the can. And, action! * (Casey's ship's claw reaches to hit Cerberus, but grabs the can instead, and flies out of the room) * Wallace: Scene 7: Casey swallows the last piece of his broken ship. And... action! * The Ringmaster: Casey? Casey? Do you copy, Casey?! Casey, you idiot! You blew it, boy! You're on your own now. But bring back the container. You got that? Bring back the container. (Casey is bewildered with some stars tweeting round his head until they turn into people and scream and flee in fright when they run over Casey as one last piece of Casey's broken ship is sent flying through in the air and over Casey and has currently missed) * Wallace: Cut! It doesn't matter if we fail. Let's give it another shot. Scene 8: Casey climbs up to the top toward the popcorn machine room. And,... action! * (Casey speeds up toward the top, but has difficulty pulling his circus train up the hill, and slides down to the abyss below) * Wallace: Stop! Wait a minute. That was an outtake. Try again. Scene 9: Casey meets up with Samson caveman. And, action. * Samson: Toyland Express is great. * Casey Jr: What?! * Samson: Toyland Express is all. * Casey Jr: I have no quarrel with you, Mr. Superlocomotive. But I must free the Toyland Express. * Samson: Toyland Express not leave cave. * Casey Jr: I command you to stand aside! * Samson: Me programmed to eject strangers from cave. * Casey Jr: So be it! (activates his blue lightsaber and inadvertentaly slashes Samson into two parts) Whoops. That is not supposed to happen. * Wallace: Halt! That was another outtake. It's fake. It can't harm you. Let's try another scene. Scene 10: Casey has a boxer dog called Casey to help him. And, action! * (Casey jumps down and heads past the Toyland Express franctially, only to meet a boxer bog named Basil, who snarls and growls at him) * Casey Jr: Whoa, whoa, whoa! Easy, Basil, easy. (scratches and bites and filths poor Casey) * Toyland Express: Now, Basil, please, stop that. Look, cease. Desist. Ha, halt. (Basil obeys as Tillie picks up a collar in blue and puts it around Basil's neck and gives the rope attached to Basil's collar to Casey's hand that grabs it) * Casey Jr: Ouch. That stings. (looks at his clothes and sighs sadly) My clothes are torn. * Wallace: Okay. That's an outtake. Try again. Scene 11: Basil drags Casey across the bridge. And... action! * (after the log collapses, Basil races across the bridge, dragging Casey over the log bridge, but falls off with Casey, after Casey picked up six springs) * Wallace: Stop! Oh great. Never mind. Scene 12: Casey heads over the viaduct across the moats. And, action...! * (the unknown guy is not on the level when he wrecks a train on the hillside. Just as Casey gets to the bridge, he just has to scream, before there is a huge explosion, that leaves the bridge falling apart, and Casey falling toward his death below, and a crater in the ground, which Casey escapes from, and climbs back onto the railroad tracks) * Wallace: Halt! Wait a minute. That's not right. Scene 13: Casey heads over the lava below. And, action. * (Casey flies over the lava below him, and bumps into a Garrett locomotive beast, and sends him going off the rails) * Wallace: Oh, that hurt. Next. Scene 14: Casey makes his way through the snow. And, action! * Casey Jr: Brrr! It's cold! At... at... atchoo! (puts on a warm coat and gloves and earmuffs to keep warm until he is finally a snowman) * Wallace: Poor Casey. Don't worry. You'll feel warm in them. Scene 15: Casey Jr and Tillie fence. * (Casey Jr fights well with Tillie, who fights well with Casey. Casey inadvertentaly pokes Tillie, who falls into the sea, and kicks Casey, sending him falling ont his front) * Wallace: Oh, come on. This could be better. Scene 16: Casey pulls through to Cerberus's robotic can. And, action. * (Casey hops across several platforms to avoid the electricity bolts until he overshoots the track and plummets down below) * Wallace: Cut! Stop! Was that an mistake? It was a mistake! Scene 17: Casey fights Cerberus the nightmare train. * (Casey fries Cerberus and grabs his two lightsabers and accidentally cuts poor Cerberus's head off) * Wallace: What in the world? Huh? Stop! Is that a blooper I guess? (Casey nods) Category:Daniel Pineda